Disney Junior (Tuvalu)
Current programming Original programming Animated series Acquired programming Animated series Reruns of ended series Animated series Accquired series Interstitial programming Live-action series * A Poem is... * Choo Choo Soul * Go Baby! * Muppet Moments Animated series * Aliens Love Underpants * Big Block SingSong * The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich * Cars Toons: Mater’s Tall Tales * Chip 'N Dale's Nutty Tales * Chuggington: Badge Quest * Disney Tsum Tsum * Disney Cartoons * DJ Melodies * Doc Files * Fuzzy Tales * Handy Manny’s School for Tools * Happy Monster Band * Jake's Never Land Pirate School * It's UnBungalievable * Lights, Camera, Lexi! * Mama Hook Knows Best! * Marvel Super Hero Adventures * Mickey Mousekersize * Minnie's Bow-Toons * Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Molang * Nina Needs to Go! * Peppa Pig * Playing With Skully * Sunny Bunnies * Tales of Friendship with Winnie the Pooh * Toy Story Toons * Whisker Haven * Yup Yups Movies ** A Bug’s Life ** A Very Merry Pooh Year ** Antz ** The Aristocats ** Bee Movie ** The Boss Baby ** Brave ** Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie ** Cars ** Cars 2 ** Cars 3 ** Chicken Little ** Chicken Run ** Cinderella (1950 film) ** Cinderella II: Dreams Come True ** Cinderella III: A Twist in Time ** Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) ** Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 ** Coco (airing November 25, 2018) ** The Croods ** Curious George (2006 Movie) ** Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey ** Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle ** Despicable Me ** Despicable Me 2 ** Despicable Me 3 ** Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury ** Epic ** The Emoji Movie ** Finding Nemo ** Finding Dory ** Flushed Away ** Hercules ** Hotel Transylvania ** Hotel Transylvania 2 ** Home (2015( ** Horton Hears a Who (2008) ** How to Train Your Dragon ** How to Train Your Dragon 2 ** Ice Age (2002) ** Ice Age 2: The Meltdown ** Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs ** Ice Age 4 ** Ice Age 5 ** The Incredibles ** Isnide Out ** Kung Fu Panda ** Kung Fu Panda 2 ** Kung Fu Panda 3 ** Kung Fu Panda Holiday ** Lilo & Stitch ** Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch ** The Lion King ** The Lion King II: Simba's Pride ** The Lion King 11/2 ** Madagascar (2005) ** Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa ** Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted ** Madly Madagascar ** Megamind ** Merry Madagascar ** Minions (2015) ** Monsters vs Aliens ** The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ** Monsters, Inc. ** Monsters University ** Mr Peabody and Sherman (2014) ** Mulan ** Mulan II ** Open Season ** Open Season 2 ** Open Season 3 ** Open Season 4 ** Over the Hedge (2006) ** Penguins of Madagascar ** Piglet's Big Movie ** Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World ** Pooh's Heffalump Movie ** Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie ** Puss in Boots (2011) ** Ratatouille (2007) ** Rise of the Guardians ** Rio ** Rio 2 ** Robin Hood (1973 film) ** Robots (2005) ** Scared Shrekless ** Shark Tale ** Shrek ** Shrek 2 ** Shrek Forever After ** Shrek the Halls ** Shrek the Third ** Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas ** Sing (2016) ** Storks ** The LEGO Movie ** The LEGO Batman Movie ** The LEGO Ninjago Movie ** The Star ** The Secret Life of Pets ** The Smurfs (2011) ** The Smurfs 2 ** Smurfs: The Lost Village ** Surf’s Up ** Surf’s Up 2: WaveMania ** Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron ** Springtime with Roo ** Tarzan (1999 film) ** Tarzan II ** The Good Dinosaur ** The Peanuts Movie ** The Prince of Egypt ** The Road to El Dorado ** The Tigger Movie ** Turbo ** Toy Story ** Toy Story 2 ** Toy Story 3 ** Trolls ** Trolls Hoilday ** Up ** WALL-E ** Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit